This invention relates to hair dyeing compositions containing aromatic nitro-amino benzene derivatives which are substituted by ring attached chlorine.
Nitro-amino benzene compounds such as 1-amino-2-nitro-4-aminobenzene or their N-substituted derivatives are known to be useful in dyeing human hair. These dyes are particularly useful where hair coloring in red shades is desired.
These dyes however have certain shortcomings and disadvantages which results in that the results with the dye compositions containing these red color dyes are unsatisfactory. This for example is manifested by the inadequate stability of the color shadings obtained therewith. Color shifts occur frequently, particularly caused by skin excretions such as acidic perspiration and as well by the action of sun on the dyed hair. The unsatisfactory stability of the color is also apparent when an additional acid rinsing of the hair is carried out following the dyeing treatment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide certain novel compositions which are useful in dyeing hair and which are not associated with the disadvantages of the known 1-amino-2-nitro-4-aminobenzene compound containing compositions.
Other and more detailed objects of this invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.